


Therapy

by Smelly_Trash_Panda



Series: JDronica Connected One-shots [2]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smelly_Trash_Panda/pseuds/Smelly_Trash_Panda
Summary: Sequel to Not Beyond Repair (you don't have to have read it tho, this can stand on its own).JD and Veronica go to therapy.
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Series: JDronica Connected One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642942
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Some strong language ahead, but you probably already figured that out from the rating.
> 
> I also snuck in a few lines from the Musial, enjoy the Easter eggs.

JD glanced around the waiting room briefly before returning his gaze to the ground. His foot was tapping the floor in agitated speed, he could no longer keep his nerves contained. He jumped when the door across the room opened and a well-dressed man and a young woman entered into the room.  
Is it time? He wondered, squeezing the arm of his chair. But the man called out for a name he didn't recognize, so he relaxed a bit and sunk back down into the chair.

"You doing okay?" 

He looked over at Veronica, not sure whether to be honest or shrug it off. She didn't seem to need an answer to understand though, since she held out her hand to him.

He gratefully wrapped his calloused fingers over the smooth skin of her's and resumed staring at the floor. He felt her thumb slowly rub the side of his hand, the gentle motion comforted him and the tapping of his foot slowed. God, I don't deserve her. She's fucking perfect… 

"Veronica Sawyer and Jason Dean?" A crisp, clear voice broke through his musings, cutting off the negative train of thought. 

"That's our cue," said Veronica. She stood, pulling him up with her via their clasped hands. 

He squeezed her hand tighter and walked towards the woman who had called their names.

The woman smiled brightly at them, "please follow me." 

He glanced down at Veronica who nodded towards the woman. Sighing, he followed after her, hand in hand with his angel of a girlfriend. They followed her into a small cozy office, shutting the door behind them as she gestured for them to sit down.

"I'm Dr. Sherry Brown," she said, holding out her hand. "But please, call me Sherry if you'd prefer." 

Veronica smiled back at Sherry and shook her outstretched hand. "I'm Veronica and this is my boyfriend JD."

"Pleasure to meet you. Now," she leaned back in her chair and clicked open her pen, "what brings the two of you here?"

Veronica glanced over at him, silently asking permission to do the talking. He nodded, more than happy to leave it to her.

"We're here for JD, he's been experiencing some emotional issues and I believe it's tied to his childhood. I can really only do so much for him… so we decided to come see a professional." 

Sherry nodded and turned her gaze to him. "So what kind of emotional issues do you find yourself to be having?"

He chewed on his lip, still nervous to open up to this stranger. Veronica's gentle squeezing of his hand gave him the courage to start speaking though, so he let the words pour out. "The world is cruel and unfair. Innocent people get hurt and ruined by those with power and it goes unnoticed. I used to not care and I used to feel empty and utterly alone all the time… until I met Veronica. But now I feel scared when she isn't around, and really angry when people hurt her, and every day is just a big messy ball of feelings that I didn't have before and I don't know how to handle it and… I… I don't want to lose her. She's the first good thing that's happened to me since my mom died and… I worry that I'm not enough for her…"

Sherry nodded again, "most of that is fairly normal. It's natural to be angry when someone you love is hurt, and you're not the first or last person who's been scared when their loved one wasn't around. It's also normal to feel like you don't deserve something good when you finally get it."

Hearing that made him feel much more comfortable, it made him feel almost normal. Almost. 

"As for the world being cruel, you are right. Bad things happen and bad people go unpunished, but there is lots of good too. Now, why do you think you were emotionally numb before you met Veronica?"

He passed for a moment, looking over at the face of his angelic girlfriend to give himself the courage to continue before launching back into speech. "When I was really little, maybe six or seven, my mother committed suicide. Right in front of me. My… father… works in the deconstruction business. He was blowing up a building and she walked into it just minutes before it turned to ruble. It was a library. She looked at me out the window and waved… and then she was gone. After that we never stayed in one place. My dad and I moved from state to state, city to city. We stayed a few months and then left. I was never able to make friends and I eventually gave up on trying. I had nothing. No one. My dad barely talks to me, and when he does it's usually just him raving about a building he blew up or yelling at me to do something. He's an alcoholic, if he isn't blowing up buildings or watching videos of buildings he blew up then he's drinking. Sometimes both at once. I learned to block out emotions so that I couldn't be hurt again. I just floated along and did what the old man said. I sat in silence as assholes bullied me and everyone else too weak to fight back. And when it all got to be too much I'd give myself brain-freezes with slushies or punch the walls till my hands bled. Fight pain with more pain you know?" He gave her a grim smile. 

Sherry nodded and scribbled away on her paper deep in thought. "That's quite the childhood, I'm sorry for what you went through." She put the pen down and looked back up at him. "I agree with Veronica's assumption, the cause of your emotional troubles are most certainly tied to your childhood. In future sessions, we'll work on letting go of the pain from the past and moving on to better things. I'll also teach you how to better handle emotions in a healthy way, repression of feelings never leads to anything good. Our time is almost up, so I'm going to leave you with two things to do until our next session. First, I want you to start keeping a journal or list of things that make you happy or cause you Joy. Everyday, write about something that made you smile or feel good. It doesn't have to be something big, but try to find something different everyday. And for the second thing, whenever you experience extreme emotions, good or bad, write about them. Say you feel angry, write down why you are angry and what it feels like. Try to get to the center of the feeling, because that will help you learn to deal with them." She paused and looked up at the clock, "well, it's time for my next client. I'll walk you two back to the waiting room."

The three of them stood up, he and Veronica following Sherry. Their hands were still intertwined. When they reached the waiting room, Sherry turned around and held out her hand. Veronica promptly reached forward to shake it.

"Thank you for your time Sherry."

Sherry smiled and turned towards him. He hesitated for a moment, but ended up reaching out and shaking her hand anyway. 

"You two can book your next appointment with Micheal over there at the front desk. I wish you well until then." And with that, she turned around and called for her next client. 

He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and slumped over against the wall behind him. 

"I'm proud of you, you know." 

He glanced over at Veronica and saw nothing but pride and love in her face. 

"I can't imagine how hard it was to open up like that to a stranger." She leaned up towards him and lightly pressed her lips to his. 

The moment her soft lips touched his, he completely forgot where they were and finally let go of her hand to wrap his arms around her and pull her closer to him. "I love you so fucking much," he murmured into her mouth. 

She laughed and pushed him away a few inches. "We're still in public, how about we continue this after I book our next appointment. Maybe we'll go get some slushies and make out behind the Seven Eleven."

He flashed her a gleeful grin, "that works for me."


End file.
